Their Love, My Love
by Kae-Lae
Summary: They are together, their love for each other is strong, but forgotten is the one who has loved him all along. From Pansy’s point of view. A Dramione ship just in a different perspective.ONESHOT


I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to the brilliance that is J.K Rowling.

They are together, their love for each other is strong, but forgotten is the one who has loved him all along. From Pansy's point of view. A Dramione ship just in a different perspective.

Their Love, My Love

"Awww, isn't that cute."

"I always knew they would end up together."

"You know what they always say, there's a fine line between love and hate."

God, I was going to puke if I sat listening to this any longer. How can they be saying this, didn't they see how wrong this entire relationship was. Disgusting, revolting, repulsive, sickening, man I wish it was me he was looking at with unconditional love.

Here I am, missing out again, watching the man I loved, holding another women; I never get what I want. And I want Draco Malfoy. Instead I sit here, alone at the back of the Transfiguration classroom, watching him dote over the one and only Hermione Granger. There love for each other is so evident, I doubt even a blind man couldn't see it.

I knew something was wrong weeks ago. He would sneak off for hours on end; he got quieter and didn't even bother to insult the Golden Trio anymore. He would sneak looks at her, when he thought no one was looking, though I usually was. Also, there was his sudden lack of attention towards his friends and me. It's like they stopped existing, I stopped existing, or was I only his distraction. Stop Pansy, there's no need to start thinking like that. He loved you and was in no way using you.

Everyone thought we'd end up together, I mean his family, my family, nearly the entire school population. Hell I thought, no, hoped we'd end up together. Then something changed, was it me or him. It must have been me, because he started separating himself from us. Like it sickened him to be near us, as it sickens me to see him near her. What did I do to push him away from us? It was me wasn't it, that's the only conclusion I can come to. I was extremely clingy wasn't I, but it didn't bother him before. Maybe it was because I was too promiscuous; my eyes were never on one guy. My attitude, my lack of absolute brilliance. He always wanted the best, which I thought I was; that was where I went wrong. She's so much more then I ever will be.

Now I watch him with her. They'd been together for nearly a month now. For a month I watched in absolute agony. He didn't explain it to any of us; I just wanted him to explain it. How he could turn away from all his beliefs, friends, family, everything that was once familiar to him.

I can see it now though, the way his eyes actually light up when he sees here, how he smiles when he's around her, like he's allowed to. He isn't afraid to be himself around her. She brought out the best in him, something I have never been able to do, through my years of knowing him. Hermione Granger, who believes there is good in everyone, was able to tame the beast within him. She was always the brilliant one. He puts up with her best friends, just so she would stay with him. He knows it, everyone knows it. Hermione Granger comes with a package of 3 best friends and a 'must be nice to everyone' clause. He actually loves her, and she loves him.

It's going to be a relationship that lasts; I can see it now, lots of kids, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but with Granger's innocence. Damn, there's defiantly no place for me in that future. Did I even think I had one with him? Yes, I did, I thought that we would be together. I thought a lot of things but I have been wrong in even more. Their love is stronger then my love.

I'm going to sit by, as the man of my dreams, is with the women of his dreams. Seems selfish of me to want him with me because it'll make me happy. What is happening to me, I am selfish, but I also want him to want me. I want him to want to come home to me every night and be happy to see me; I want his eyes to light up when he sees me and to smile at me. My mum always said that you don't always get what you want.

Someone is sitting next to me, why am I still in the transfiguration room.

"Don't leave, please." It's her, the husband stealer, home wrecker, his love. I sit not knowing what to say or what to do. I want to rip her hair out, but I know, without her Draco may never have let down his shield.

"Pansy," she starts, but doesn't know how to continue, I'm not saying anything, I'm not sure what to say. We sit in absolute silence, then I break it.

"Thank you," I say, she's now looking at me, and in what I'm guessing is a shocked expression. I can't help but smile. I presume that that was the last thing she expected me to say. I must admit, that I didn't expect that to come out of my mouth. I wanted to scream at her, punch her face in till I couldn't recognize it. I didn't though.

"For what?" she asks, still mystified,

"For doing something I never could, bringing the real Draco out, for showing the world what I knew all along, that he was actually a good man. Egotistical, yes, but good nonetheless. I may love him, but you have nothing to worry about. He loves you and I never wish to make him unhappy." Wow, I can make a pretty good speech when I want. I actually turn to look at her. She is in shock, and then she smiles.

"Pansy I underestimated you, you aren't a slut, or stupid, or clingy. You're a true friend to Draco." I cut her off.

"Please, don't tell him what I said. Just leave me be, I'll be alright." She is shocked again; I surely have been full of surprises today. I get up and leave her to her thoughts, she's always thinking that girl.

Their love is pure, unbreakable and all around good. It has a fairytale ring to it, the whole opposites attract, the bad man turned good, the all around good girl who helped him to become a better man. It still sickens me, to a certain extent. But now I sit and watch knowing that it was something that I could never have achieved. No one knows of the hardships of Pansy Parkinson, watching the man she loves with another woman. And no one ever will, I will suffer silently, I will be the better person. I will watch their love in quiet, and my love for him to never be acted up. My love will be allowed his happiness.

My love…

The End

Hey everyone,

Read, Review and Enjoy

Kat


End file.
